Variel
Variel (known in the mortal world as Vaile Valeriane) is a powerful demon lord from the Second Circle. His allegiance to the Archdemon Asmodei roots him firmly as an incubus, a demon that feeds off sexual energies. He is no ordinary demon; his status and favor with Asmodei sees him set far above many, and he possesses many talents that other run of the mill incubi do not. Basic Stats Full Name: Variel Aliases and Nicknames: Vaile Valeriane, (Mr.) V Gender: Male in appearance Species: Demon (Incubus) Ethnicity: n/a Age: Unknown Birthdate: Unknown Blood Type: n/a Hometown: Second Circle of the Void Languages: Aetern (language of angels and demons), Latin, English, French, German—he can learn any language if he needs to use it. Occupation: Demon Lord and Aristocrat Appearance Note: These statistics deal mostly with Variel's human form. HEIGHT: 6'4"/193cm WEIGHT: 190lb/86kg Body: Tall and well-proportioned. Broad shoulders and chest and a gently tapering waist with small but strongly-set hips. His long legs balance his long torso. Underneath his clothing his entire body is toned and strong. His face is somewhat feminine, but with enough squaring to his jaw to avoid any mistaken sex. His bone structure could be best classed as noble. Hair: Long and black, with a deep and almost unnoticeable emerald sheen. It's something he disguises when he's among most people, however, keeping it raven black to avoid suspicion. Highly glossy and silken in movement, it's usually the first thing that turns heads in his direction. Eyes: Amber-gold irises under heavy lids that give him a rather bored expression normally. His eyes are lined in black to add to his mysterious allure. Skin: Very pale, without blemish. He heals entirely from any normal attack, though holy magic has inflicted quite a few serious wounds on him in the past. He's gone to great lengths to do away with those scars, however. Voice: Baritone and smooth, likened to black velvet. Can be very hypnotic, due to his innate incubus abilities; he uses it as one of his main modes of attack to seduce his prey. Clothing: He loves black leather and wears entire outfits composed of it. In older eras, his preference was definitely aristocratic chic: frilly blouses, tied corset cinches, top hats, heavy patterned tailcoats. In modern times, however, he's found himself having to dress a lot less richly than he'd like. He opts for all-black suits, tailored and cut to fit his body for maximum appeal. When he does wear color he goes for satin greens and reds. Additional: His nails are always black. He also has long black forward-facing horns, as well as a slender black demon's tail, both of which he constantly conceals with the usual demonic glamour. Personality Suave and charming, and not only because it gains him the most prey. This demon is naturally and genuinely smooth, preferring honey to vinegar when it comes to social interaction of all kinds. Even when he's angry, he prefers to stay calm and attack his opponent with subtly acidic verbal blows rather than boorish insults or physical violence. He is often smiling, and finds amusement in the dealings of all creatures—human, immortal, animals, and so on. He finds the general dislike for his kind annoying, and though he understands the fear that demons conjure due to some of them being, well, frightening and nasty, he hates to be lumped in with them. He finds the prejudice is more widespread among his angelic cousins, and so, takes quite a delight in tormenting them from time to time, usually innocently unless he's provoked into more devious and scarring measures. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Sex, observing others, psychology, enjoying himself, taking walks, nature, astronomy. Color: Black, Green. Food and Drink: Sex, fine wine, sushi. Fragrance: his own. Cigarette: doesn't smoke Music: Classical, Meditative, Exotic/World Music (China, India, Japan, etc.) Clothing: Expensive casual suits. Underwear: Boxer briefs. Animal: Human. Season: Spring. Place: Countryside. Book: Anything interesting. Movie: Anything entertaining or erotic. Subject: Psychology, Arts and Culture. Sport: Sex. Lucky Number: 9 Sexual: Whatever gives him the most energy. He finds men more sexually attractive but doesn't let that limit him; food is food. Other Likes: Nutella. Dislikes: tacky things, Christmas ornaments and traditions (he finds them tacky), cheap porcelain figurines, thrift stores. Fears: God. Disgusts: Christians, sweaty people, live eels. Traits Handedness: Right. MBTI Personality: ISTJ IQ: Unmeasurable by human standards. Political Views: None. Religion: None. He does have a heavy appreciation for nature and the universe, however. Background A being of highly mysterious origin, Variel doesn't speak of his first centuries in existence. His age is unknown, and the only thing obvious is that he's spent most of his time on Earth rather than among his own kind. The earliest time period he tends to mention is the 1400s, but it's unsure if he was on Earth before that time or not. For now, he lives among humans—the easiest way to find food, after all—and blends in relatively well. Relationships Lovers *Alistair McKenzie: Lover. He inevitably found the vampire rather boring when he set his sights on Theliel. But in the end, he drifted right back to him. *Theliel: Ex-Lover. They lived together for a time, but old habits and old flames died hard. Friends Under Construction Enemies *Anyone who would antagonize him or attempt to harm him or his loved ones. Family *Asmodei: the demon his kind originate from and swear allegiance to. *Leyden Nikola: child. A hybrid accident who happened to live where most babies die. Like most demons of his circle, Variel isn't particularly parent material, but he does care for Ley somewhat and will never let him go without what he needs in life. Housing *Wherever he pleases. *In the Void: He happens to be the owner of an obscenely large palace. Being one of Asmodei's favorite children, he was bestowed with the palace as an honor for all his good work. Within its gated walls are plentiful gardens and carefully laid out ponds. The walls of the palace are open enough to look out onto the gardens and ponds, much like a Japanese sliding screen would on Earth. The style is far from Japanese in aesthetics, however, with lots of black and richly decadent colors to accent, and a sharply geometric look even with the circular towers placed here and there. Additional Info and Trivia *Collects dolls. BJDs, Real Dolls, cursed dolls, even some collector Barbies for the hell of it. His darling is a life-size doll, crafted with demonic magic, named Ophelia. *Considered halting Ley's growth when the boy was around ten, just to keep him as a living child-sized doll forever. He ultimately didn't, findind it more interesting to see him grow. Somewhat luckily for him, Ley hasn't grown much anyway, at least not in stature. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Roleplay Category:Demon Category:Sono's Characters Category:Seme